Why don't we take a shot?
by koolgirlkat
Summary: It's a group of one shots that are about Ichigo and Rukia in love and soft things like that. Really you should read them! I update everyday (almost). Only about two stories are rated M and I will have the rating on top if you want to skip that one shot. (Oh yeah I can't give anything away from the book so that's why my summary is sucky!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm making a group of Ichiruki one shots... don't worry there all loveable! Anyways to the business I'm going to put the rating of the one shot and the name below. **

**Rating: T for making out, some perverted staring, and language **

**What time: Christmas!**

* * *

**How to say I love you**

It was Christmas in one day and I still didn't have a present for Rukia! Ichigo thought pacing in his/Rukia's room well Rukia lived in the closet. "Dame it!" he yelled out in frustration of not being able to think of a gift for her. Ichigo must have been loud because Rukia came out of her closet and asked, "Why are you yelling!" "I'm not!" Ichigo yelled back, "Ok that time I did yell." Rukia was shocked to see he had given up so easily that never happened. "Why did you stop?" Rukia asked softly then noticed what he was staring at; her pj's top was almost exposing her whole entire upper body. They both had dark blushes on there face and Rukia cleared her thought and said, "Well good morning." And closed the closet door to get dressed. Ichigo was changing and he had his pants off when Rukia walked out. They started at each other and then she looked at Ichigo's lower part and they both blushed a shade of bright red Ichigo vastly put his school pants on. It was a very cloudy and gloomy day but when Rukia was getting out of the window she found her self stopping on the rail to have Ichigo's two friends Keigo and Mizurio staring at her. "Rukia why aren't you going?" Ichigo said zipping my pants up to see Keigo and Mizurio looking between the two. "Shit." he said and ran downstairs why Rukia leapt out the window to be asked a world of questions. "Rukia you live with Ichigo!?" They screamed at the same time. Rukia refused to answer any of there questions unless Ichigo was there. Ichigo came running to Rukia somehow he was fearful that they would interrogate her to much and it would be like they never were alive. "So Rukia how long have you and Ichigo been at it." Keigo started and touched her shoulder. Rukia tried to not let them see she was mad with a smile she opened her mouth to say something but Ichigo got in front of her. "Why don't you two butt out." Ichigo said giving them a glare that meant 'I'm going to murder you if you don't leave' they nodded and ran to school. "Oh yeah we have one more day till Christmas!" Rukia exclaimed cheerfully. "You're going to love what I got you!" She said cheerfully. A whist of freezing air happened and it started to get freezing Rukia began to shiver. "Rukia you forgot your sweater again." Ichigo said and took his school jacket and put it on her causing Rukia to blush. "Thank you." She mumbled and Ichigo smiled putting a hand on her head. "Your welcome midget." He took his hand off and they went to school.

As soon as they walked in they got dirty looks from people. Ichigo gritted his teeth and Rukia put her head down. Then they both noticed Rukia was still wearing Ichigo's jacket she blushed as she took it off. There hands grazed when Rukia gave Ichigo his jacket back they both looked up at each other blushing a light shade of red. They entered the classroom side by side both with there heads down. They took there spots and class begun. In the middle of class Ichigo thought about this morning, **No one has ever made me blush. For some reason it makes me feel good.** He looked at the raven haired, violet eyed girl she was writing down the notes the teacher had up there, **oh Rukia what to get you for Christmas!** Ichigo mentally sighed. Then the idea popped into his head. He began to write something down on his paper. The lunch bell rang and everyone stayed in because it was to cold to go out. Ichigo sat next to Rukia for lunch and looked out the window. "Ichigo?" Rukia asked his name. "Yes midget?" "Stop calling my midget! And I was wondering if…if you liked your lunch?" Rukia said putting her head down and added, "Just for you." Her face was completely red and the look of shock and blush on Ichigo's face was well seen by the other students. They snickered and giggled. Ichigo went to Rukia's ear and whispered, "It's the best lunch I have ever had." And got back up he would tease the other students for a while. Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo smiling she smiled back. Ichigo kissed her cheek causing her to blush. Everyone in the room was in shock. "Ich...Ichigo" Ruki stuttered embarrassed. "Yes?" He whispered in her ear causing her have an even redder face. Ichigo wasn't used to seeing her this…this way which made him blush. Ichigo was literally two inches away from her but the last class bell rang. "Ugh." Ichigo said and sat back down. That night Ichigo heard Ichigo from the closet and a few moans. He blushed a little when he realized what she was dreaming and sighed if only he could really give her that pleasure and blushed at the thought.

In the morning Ichigo woke up. It was Christmas morning and it was the perfect time to give Rukia her present. He bumped into her right as soon as he got out of bed. "Rukia I'm giving you your present right now." Ichigo said and handed her a note. She read it and looked up at him shocked and squeaked, "Really?" He nodded and smiled. "Want to know what my present is to you?" Rukia asked Ichigo nodded and found his lips locked with Rukia's it was a passionate kiss with lightning bolts shooting through there bodies. "Mmm I like your gift Rukia." Ichigo said pressed up against Rukia. "Well I love you to." And she leaned in and kissed him once more. "Merry Christmas Rukia." Ichigo said against her lips. And they kissed there hearts out. And that's how you say I love you.

* * *

**So what do you think! I know it was sort of sappy at the end. But good reviews! I will write more! My next one's going to be Rukia's birthday! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Ok I'm making a group of Ichiruki one shots... don't worry there all lovable Sorry for any spelling errors in the last one shot I wrote it at 1 in the morning! Anyways to the business I'm going to put the rating of the one shot and the name below:**

**Name: Surprise! **

**Rating: T for violence (between Ichigo's father and Ichigo) and Fluff also some mild perverts.**

**Summary: Ichigo discovers Rukia's birthday is tomorrow and decided to do something big for her. She is shocked and plants kisses all over someone's face!**

**Paring: Ichigo X Rukia**

* * *

**Surprise!**

Ichigo walked into his classroom with his usual 'I'm mad at the world' face on. Well that was in till he saw Rukia come in and he smiled at her. She smiled back and said, "Hi Ichigo." "Hey." He said still smiling. As he was talking to Rukia he got a note that said: **Hey man Rukia's birthday is tomorrow! You should throw her a surprise party! **Ichigo saw Keigo staring at him and nodded. Keigo smiled and mouthed "Where?" Ichigo thought for a second and mouthed "My place." Keigo nodded and threw a note to Mizurio that said: **Ichigo's throwing a surprise party tomorrow for Rukia at his place.** And the day went on like that Keigo randomly giving people those notes. He was growing angry that Keigo kept inviting random people to **HIS **house. Rukia noticed and asked, "Ichigo? What's wrong?" He just shook his head and listened to the teacher now.

The lunch bell rang and the group of friends that included, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizurio sat and ate lunch together. Renji couldn't keep his eyes off of Tatsuki. Well until Tatsuki hit him and yelled, "Pervert!" Ichigo started to snicker and Tatsuki turned to him and said, "Do you want to end up like him!" Ichigo looked at the red head with a bleeding nose and shook his head. Keigo decided to give Rukia something, "Happy birthday Rukia!" Rukia opened the box. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked in it and Rukia saw a little bunny on a piece of see through clothing and said, "Chappy!" Ichigo stopped looking at the sick piece of clothes and glared at Keigo. "What the hell is that!" Ichigo yelled and punch his friend across the roof. "Rukia that's not Chappy that's something way different and I'm not letting you wear it." Ichigo said making Rukia glare at him, "I can wear what I want! Anyways you would probably want to see me in it!" Ichigo turned a dark red and so did Rukia once she realized what she hinted. Renji couldn't help but laugh at the twos expressions to what Rukia had said. "I'll wear it tonight." Rukia said with a 'hmph.' Ichigo blushed an even darker red. "To...tonight?" Ichigo stuttered. "Ok now off of that uncomfortable little chat….." Uryu said.

"You really are going to wear that aren't you?" Ichigo asked on the walk home. Rukia nodded and Ichigo asked, "Do you know what that is?" She nodded. "What if Byakuya breaks in and sees you in it? I'm going to be the one punished." Rukia smiled and sighed, "Do you really not to see me in it?" Ichigo blushed at that thought and forced himself to say no, "N…..no." "Ok then you're lying so I will wear it." Rukia said and ran ahead.

At home Ichigo was attacked by his father coming in. "ICHIIIIGOOOO!" Isshin yelled before being punched down by Ichigo. "Oh my 3rd daughter! How are you?" Isshin said to Rukia. "Fine how about you Mr. Kurosaki?" She said politely "I'm great!" As soon as he said that Yuzu and Karin came to greet them. "Welcome home Rukia- Chan." Yuzu said politely. Karin yelled at Ichigo, "You two are the only other sane people around here! What took you so long?" Rukia smiled and Ichigo said this, "Oh yeah umm Karin I need you to come with me." Rukia's smile disappeared and she sighed. "Karin follow your brother. Ok?" Karin nodded and went out with Ichigo. And asked, "What is it?" "We're going party shopping for a surprise party. Tomorrow's Rukia's birthday so that why I needed your help picking out things she'll love." Karin nodded and they were off.

At the store Ichigo found some birthday decorations including, two big candles that said 16!, Party hats, blue cups, a cake that had, "Happy birthday Rukia!" on it, and a Chappy necklace Ichigo bought for her as a gift. "Do you think that enough Ichigo?" Karin asked and Ichigo nodded, "I made it so only my best friends can come. Oh yeah you and Yuzu are invited." Karin laughed and they went home.

By the time they got home it was night and Ichigo had to find somewhere to put the stuff. He ended up hiding it in a closet downstairs. Ichigo went in to his room to find Rukia sitting on his bed looking out the window in her new "Pj's". Ichigo came red in the face it was more see through than he imagined. "Rukia. I'm home." Ichigo said and Rukia turned around with a smirk on her face. "Just go to bed." Ichigo said and Rukia got under his covers saying, "Ok." She quickly fell asleep. Ichigo went to his bed and laid by her. He fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

When Ichigo woke up he found them in and uncompromising position. Rukia was on top of Ichigo her right hand on his left and she had her hand on his chest. Ichigo did smile he liked having her in his arms. The clock went off and Ichigo's father came through the window. Rukia jumped up still having the covers on her chest which Ichigo was thankful for. "Oh my god! Did Ichigo make the move on Rukia last night! When are my grand babies " Is all Isshin got before Ichigo through him out the window knocking him out cold. Rukia blushed realizing what she was wearing. "Rukia get dressed." Ichigo said before gently pushing her in the closet. They got dressed and breakfast was served. They ate it quickly before Isshin could wake up and they bolted to school.

At school Ichigo walked up to Rukia's desk and put down a wrapped present. "Happy birthday Rukia." Ichigo said smiling she unwrapped the present and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo! How did you know!" She said putting the Chappy necklace on. She smiled and hugged him," Thank you." He smiled and hugged her back. The teacher entered just as Ichigo was sitting down and said, "Ok class lets get started!"

The lunch bell rang and the group again ate together. Keigo whispered in Ichigo's ear, "Did you get everything?" Ichigo nodded and Keigo whispered, "Good." "Happy birthday Rukia-Chan!" Orihime said. "Thank you." Rukia said. Keigo just had to ask, "Rukia did you wear the thing I gave you?" Ichigo chocked on what he was drinking. Both Rukia and Ichigo blushed a deep red. "Why you!" Ichigo said before knocking him out. "Well let's sing happy birthday….." Mizurio said.

After school Orihime made Rukia come home with her to help with something Ichigo invited, Keigo (which could be a mistake waiting to happen.), Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, Uryu, Mizurio, Orihime, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin. They all helped out on putting stuff out. Rukia called Ichigo, "Hey I'm coming home." She said and they hung up. "Places people!" Ichigo yelled and turned out the lights. Rukia stepped in and they all yelled, "Surprise!" Rukia jumped and was greeted by her best friends. "Happy birthday Rukia!" Tatsuki yelled and gave her the gift. It was a first edition of Chappy the bunny. "Thank you so much!" Rukia smiled and gave Tatsuki a hug. Next it was Chad's turn, "Here you go." He said handing her a gift card to any store. "Thank you Chad! Now I can use this without wasting all of Ichigo's money!" She hugged him and the gifts kept coming. Finally it was Ichigo's gift turn and Rukia asked, "Didn't you already give me a present?" Ichigo nodded and said, "This one is special." Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia. Rukia kissed back and lightning bolts shot through there bodies. Isshin was crying because of the wonderful sight. Keigo was just plane out crying. Ichigo licked the bottom lip of Rukia to ask to come in. She happily granted it more lightning bolts came through them fast and hard. When they broke apart Ichigo said, "Happy birthday Rukia. I love you." And they kissed again. "I love you to Ichigo." And the rest was a very happy party.

* * *

**Well sorry for my spelling errors in this chapter and the last! But don't you think it's good that they ended up loving each other I know it really is corny. But the next one isn't as (Wink) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Chocolate strawberries- Lemon

**Ok brace yourself! This is going to be my first lemon! I'm pretty sure I will do well. I really don't care if you skip it but it would be nice for you to read it.** **With much hard work I put this together! **

**Title: Chocolate strawberries**

**Rating: M for lemon**

**People in it: Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, Isshin, Mizurio, Orihime, Chad, Yuzu, Karin, Uryu, Tatsuki, Renji, and**

**Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are always hanging around each other and only there friends understand. Well fate have it Ichigo brings Rukia ice-cream in his room and Rukia wants to mix Chocolate with strawberry. **

**Chocolate strawberries**

Ichigo and Rukia walked to school (well more like ran) and entered there classroom. Everyone except Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Renji, and Tatsuki looked up. They heard some muffled giggles and sighs. Ichigo was smirking at Rukia before they entered but now they were in Ichigo had his usual 'I don't want to be messed with' look on his face. Rukia just sighed and sat down as did Ichigo. There were already rumors about him and Rukia he just didn't care anymore. The teacher began with an, "Ok class lets start!" and the class started.

The lunch bell rang and Ichigo got up to sit at the roof with all his friends. Once he got up there he noticed a small body behind him. He got a devilish glint in his eyes and picked the raven haired girl up and she hollered, "Ichigo put me down before people notice!" Well she was wrong people noticed at what Ichigo was doing before that. "Now I'm going to have to punish you." Rukia said and flipped him over to there seat and she landed in his lap. "You have a hard on are you happy to see me?" Rukia whispered in his ear. Ichigo blushed a bright red and put his head down and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" It was Rukia's turn to blush and put her head down to whisper, "Yeah actually I would." And winked Ichigo decided to say, "Why don't we try it when we get home?" Rukia nodded and Tatsuki looked at her friends and said, "Umm my and Renji… we're sort of going out." Renji and Tatsuki both blushed and Keigo looked shock well he was the least shocked. "That's so great!" Orihime shrieked and hugged her best friend. "I'm happy for you." Uryu and Chad said at the same time. Mizurio smiled and Keigo was still shocked. "Good." Rukia said and smiled at her best friend.

"Ichigo can I have ice-cream?" Rukia asked why they were in the room. "Ugh if you want it go get it yourself." Ichigo said and Rukia gave him her puppy dog eyes he sighed and said, "Fine." He ran downstairs to be greeted by Karin and Yuzu asking, "Did Rukia- Chan ask for ice-cream?" Ichigo nodded and Yuzu said, "Her favorite is strawberry." Ichigo was surprised with this comment and went to the kitchen.

When Ichigo went into the kitchen he found Isshin (which is Ichigo's dad) looking through his school bag he growled and said, "What are you doing!" Isshin held up a condom and said with a smirk, "What's this for going to make a move on my 3rd daughter!" Ichigo blushed and punched Isshin, "Don't look through my bag again!" Ichigo took the condom and put it in his pocket. He went to the fridge and found strawberry and chocolate ice-cream. He brought it upstairs.

Upstairs Rukia took off her bra and panties she smiled devilishly. "I finally am going to get what I want." She said and took Kon and knocked him out for about 8 hours. She quickly threw him and her underwear into the closet.

Ichigo came into the room and gave Rukia her ice-cream she said, "Thank you." And turned to her ice-cream. She watched as Ichigo ate his and had a even better idea. She took his bowl and put it on his drawer. Then she seductively walked over to Ichigo and sat on his lap. He immediately had a hard on. **She is so sexy!** Ichigo thought and laid her on his bed. Ichigo began to kiss her. It was a soft passionate kiss and then it turned into a wanting needing kiss. He kissed down her neck and ripped her shirt off. He gasped when he saw no bra over her perfect skin. He kissed down her neck then her shoulder. She began to moan and then felt something wet over one of her breast she arched up. Ichigo teased her nipples with his teeth. She gasped and bit her lip to try to keep from moaning. Ichigo took off his shirt and pants and her skirt. He gasped when he saw her completely naked. He began to kiss her again and she spread her legs wide open for him. He began to lap her juices and she came quickly and almost screamed out his name if it wasn't for Ichigo's mouth on hers. "Ichigo please…" She begged and he asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded and he said, "This might hurt a bit." Before slipping protection on and carefully putting himself in her. She moaned and it didn't hurt like she thought and said, "Faster harder!" He did pump faster and harder causing them to reach the peak. "Rukia I'm cumming!" Ichigo shouted. "I am too!" She shouted back and they began to kiss coming together. Rukia and Ichigo were panting and she laid on his bare chest and sighed. "Well that was a work out." Ichigo scoffed and kissed her head. "Umm… Rukia… I love you." Ichigo said. "Good because I'm also in love with you." Rukia replied and said, "Ichigo your mouth tasted like chocolate strawberries." He laughed and sad, "Well yours does to." And kissed her.

Meanwhile with Isshin and Urarhara, "I guess you were right Rukia did enjoy it!" Urarhara hollered and laughed. Isshin said, "Well Ichigo is a fast learner." Isshin then looked in horror at the man beside him and asked, "Do you think the girls heard them?" Urarhara nodded and Isshin sighed saying, "I'll tell Yuzu and Karin they were trying to find something on the bed Yuzu will believe me but not Karin. They sighed and started laughing.

**Ok sorry guys this was sort of a bad one-shot (well the lemon was) but that's because my 9 year old sister was practically watching the whole time! Sorry for any spelling errors. Next time I will make it hotter and I plane on getting a laptop by then so I can lie in bed and write! I plan on making more people into this put the next page will be an author's note about how many one-shots there will be and what will happen! Sorry and bye!**

**-Koolgirlkat**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note Very important

**Authors note for Why Don't We Take a Shot?**

**Ok I was sort of starting to think of adding more couples into this. It would still be mainly Ichigo X Rukia. What it would have is Renji X Tatsuki and Orihime X Uryu. There also would be more graphics on the rated M features and stuff.**

**This idea came to me a few nights ago I found it sort of growing at me until it was sort of forced out. And also for the one-shots I might add chapters to like tell what kind of stuff happened after that. What I do plan on doing is running these one-shots until summer. **

**If you disagree with me in anyway please contact me on my review I check them everyday and upload stuff almost everyday! I'm sorry this authors note it short but it was important for me to put. Who knows I may end up not changing a thing!**

**-Koolgirlkat**


	5. Chapter 5: Let It Rain

**Ok I finally am updating! Sorry I have had lots and lots of TESTS! So lets get to the main point below:**

**Called: Let It Rain**

**Rated: M for leMon**

**Summary: Ichigo and Rukia get stuck in a rain storm and have to find a safe place to hide. They end up in an abandoned house and Rukia gets spooked. What will Ichigo do to comfort her? How will this one-shot be? Why is this having a hint of lemon?**

* * *

**Let It Rain**

Ichigo and Rukia were walking down the street (well no the street more like 18 blocks from there house and lost) when it began to thunder causing Rukia to jump slightly towards Ichigo. Ichigo smirked and said, "What afraid of a little thunder midget?" Rukia glared at Ichigo and walked ahead with an 'hmph'. The truth was Ichigo thought it was cute when Rukia would get scared of something so simple. Like last month Rukia was walking home and she saw a discarded clown mask and screamed. They heard another roll of thunder which shook Ichigo out of his thought and it seemed like that same thunder went on for ever. Ichigo looked at Rukia who seemed to be inching closer. She said, "Ichigo do you think it's going to…" Rukia was going to ask if it would rain, as soon as she tried to say it, it began to rain. Rukia's eyes widened in shock and ran over to Ichigo. Ichigo smirked put then he remembered it was raining and Rukia had a weak human body. He looked around and spotted a black abandoned warehouse. He grabbed Rukia's arm and lead here to it.

Inside the warehouse Ichigo found it oddly furnished and sighed, Rukia was shivering because of the rain and wind combined. Ichigo began to look around the warehouse for a blanket to warm Rukia up. Rukia shivered and asked, "Ichigo… -shiver- what are you looking for?" Ichigo replied with a smirk, "Trying to find something warm for you midget." Rukia glared at him and kicked him in the shin. He doubled over growling, "What the hell was that for!" Rukia just glared at him and said, "Don't call me midget!" Ichigo smirked, got up, and pushed her against the wall whispering in Rukia's ear, "I can say what ever I want." Rukia blushed furiously at his closeness and could only nod. "Good." Ichigo said before turning away so that Rukia wouldn't notice his rocket and his blushing face. Rukia had an idea; **I'll seduce him until we get out of here! That will show him to tease me… **Rukia slowly walked up to Ichigo. She gave off a devilish gleam before reaching his back.

Once Rukia got to his back she kissed him on the neck sending a shiver down both of there backs, "Rukia… wh…what are you doing?" Ichigo asked blushing madly he now had an even bigger hard on. "What does it feel like?" Rukia asked before nuzzling him on the neck. "Midget stop before I do something to you we'll regret." Ichigo said clenching his teeth trying to make his arousal go away. "We'll regret. Hmm maybe you but not me." Rukia said and licked his neck. Ichigo clenched his fists because he didn't want to jump Rukia. "You know I think getting warm would you being in me. Am I right?" Rukia said now using Ichigo to spin around on. Rukia stopped where Ichigo's hard was. "Are you happy to see me? Or is that just a stick?" Rukia asked with pouty lips. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore! He needed her. Needed to be inside of her. Even if it killed him. He jumped on Rukia and they landed on the floor with a thud. "Rukia I'm going to take you." Ichigo said before crushing his lips on Rukia's.

Rukia replied back with the same furious kiss. Ichigo licked the bottom of Rukia's lip for permission. She granted and they made out for two minutes. Ichigo began to give kisses, hickies, and sucks to Rukia's neck. She moaned in pleasure as Ichigo found her spot. He began to kiss and lick there causing soft moans to come from Rukia. Ichigo kissed down her collar bone and to her breasts. He took of her school shirt causing Rukia to gasp as the cold hit her stomach. Ichigo kissed the swells of her breast and heard a moan from Rukia which encouraged him to take of her bra. He looked at her breast and thought, n**ot as big as Orihime's that's good. I like them.** He looked into Rukia's eyes and she nodded. Ichigo kissed down her neck and to her breasts he took one in his hand liking the feel and put the others nipple in his mouth. He began to tease her nipple with his tongue. Ichigo was appreciated with small gasps from Rukia. Rukia started to think, **this is not enough! I need more!** Ichigo saw the desire in her eyes and began to massage one breast and took the other fully in his mouth. He heard moans and gasps from Rukia. He smiled and took his shirt off. Ichigo began to bring kisses down her stomach. Ichigo got some control and asked, "Rukia are you sure?" Rukia nodded furiously. He smirked on the inside and went back to undoing her school skirt. When Ichigo pulled down her skirt he also pulled down her panties. He looked at how wet she was just from him teasing her breasts. He smirked and Rukia widened her legs. Ichigo decided he wanted to tease her first. He began to kiss down her thigh and she moaned when he breathed on her sex. Ichigo kissed down her other thigh and began to lap her juices. "Ich…" Ichigo heard Rukia say and he stuck his middle finger into her pussy. She moaned a loud moan and he fucked her with his finger. He took his other hand and out it on her nub and began to swirl it around. Rukia moved down to Ichigo's pants and unbuckled them. She pulled his pants down along with his boxers. Rukia pointed at her most sacred part and Ichigo looked up. "Rukia are you sure… I've heard it hurts." Rukia again nodded saying, "Yes Ichigo!" That's all Ichigo had to here and entered Rukia slowly. He heard her gasp in pain and then moan in delight when he pumped. "Ichigo! I think I'm cumming!" Rukia yelled scratching his back and putting her legs around his waist. Ichigo replied with a, "Me to lets cum together!" Rukia nodded ad Ichigo began to pound her. He pumped faster and faster until they couldn't take it. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he came putting his seed deep into her womb. Rukia yelled, "Ichigo!" as she came spilling her juices everywhere. Ichigo went to lie besides her as they became calm.

Once they calmed down Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms and whispered, "Are you warm now?" Rukia shook her head and said, "I'm not afraid of the rain anymore either. Ichigo…I…I love you!" Ichigo pulled her into a hug and said, "I just showed you how much I felt for you but just in case it slipped your mind I love you to." Rukia smiled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**So that's why Rukia isn't afraid of rain now because she gets her treat when it is and when it isn't. I hope you liked it! I should have added more detail but again my sister was in my room and my parents were doing a project on my walls in here. I hope you liked! Review and all my one-shots are home made! I'm going to try to update all stories and make new ones. I will not be making any one Saturday because I'm having my sweet 16! **

**-koolgirlkat**


	6. Chapter 6: Count the Candles!

**Sorry I haven't been updating my IchiRuki one-shots! I have had a ton of homework for maybe the past month so I'll just get straight to the point:**

**Title: Count the Candles!**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday and everyone in the house is getting him presents! Rukia's present takes Ichigo by surprise what will the couple do?**

* * *

**Count the Candles!**

Ichigo walks down from his room with a certain raven haired indigo eyed shinigami. As soon as they walk out the smell hit them- Yuzu's tamagoyaki breakfast combo! It is Ichigo's favorite and then he remembers what day it is- his birthday. Ichigo looks at Rukia- the midget and she smiles. He smiles back and they race downstairs to the table. "I win!" Rukia shouts as soon as she hits her chair. Then she remembers it is Ichigo's birthday and sighs, "Oh I was mistaken you win." "That's more like it." Ichigo mumbles with a smirk. Isshin ram towards Ichigo and yells, "Good morning IIIICCCCHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Isshin stops in mid-air and smiles saying, "Happy birthday my son." Ichigo looks annoyed but smiles when Yuzu and Karin walk in saying, "Happy birthday Ichigo! We made your favorite: Tamagoyaki!" Ichigo smiles and says, "Thank you girls." They simply smile and Rukia thinks, **crap! I forgot it was Ichigo's birthday! **Rukia quickly excuses her self from eating the rest of herbreakfast. "Where ya going?" Ichigo asks looking at her suspiciously. Rukia looks shocked and replies, "Why do you need to know?" Rukia walks out and sighs saying, "Man he got me a present why can't I think of one." (Referring to 2nd one-shot)

Ichigo decides to follow Rukia and says to his family, "I'm going somewhere. Bye." They all sigh and Ichigo walks out. **I wonder where she is. **Ichigo thinks to himself and then spots the little raven haired girl looking into a window with a tight male t-shirt. He looks down at his shoes and sighs thinking, **oh she forgot my present. **Rukia soon notices the strawberry head. She looks down at her shoes and walks over to him saying, "Ichigo I'm so sorry I forgot and I was trying to figure out what you should have. I'm sorry I'm and idiot! I can't take it…" Rukia is cut off with a kiss from Ichigo his lips aren't rough they're smooth and feel wonderful. Rukia likes the bottom of his lip for permission and he granted it. She puts her hands around his neck making him kiss her passionately. They finally break up when they both need to breath, "Happy birthday Ichigo!" Rukia says smiling and dragging him home.

When they get home Isshin says, "Ichigo! Did you get your present?" Ichigo grunts and moves past Isshin with Rukia on his arm. "I bet they made out." Karin whispers into Isshin's ear. "I bet Ichigo did her." Isshin snickers putting out 200,000 yen. Karin is shocked by the amount of money she will be getting and puts out 50,000 yen. "So did you to kiss or do it?" Karin asks with a smirk. Ichigo and Rukia blush saying, "Kiss…" "Yes I won! 250,000 yen here I come!" Karin shouts before they could finish. Ichigo glares at his dad and runs upstairs.

Later that night Ichigo and Rukia come downstairs for Ichigo's gift exchange and dinner. "Dinner first! We made your favorite: Yuzu crème brulee, Miso soup with clam, Tofu bars with crab sauce and for for dessert: Namagashi, Dango, and custard taiyaki!" Isshin shouts with tears of joy streaming down his face. Yuzu looking very proud of herself grins. "Wow thank you so much guys!" Ichigo shouts and grabs Rukia sitting. "Oh yeah I...I mean we also made mugicha and sake." Yuzu says sort of anoyed that she can't tell them she made everything. "Thank you Yuzu." Rukia says polietly. They nod and begin to eat. Ichigo first eats the Yuzu crème brulee with some mugicha. Rukia eats tofu bars with crab sauce and drinks sake. "Mmm delicious Yuzu." Ichigo says smiling. Isshin is randomly picking things to eat. Yuzu and Karin eat some miso soup with clam and drink mugicha (they are under aged for sake). They eat dinner vastly with a few jokes from isshin like, "When are my grandbabys coming?" or "Ichigo and Rukia did you get it on?" It is desert time and ichigo decides to drink some sake for the good of it. They eat the entire desert vastly and Rukia says, "Present time!"

They all sit around the kotatsu and hand Ichigo his present. Yuzu gives him a video game and magazine that had a girl in a bikini in front of it saying, "Ichigo I hope that magazine teaches you well." Rukia looking frustrated but didn't say anything sighs. It's Karin's turn she gives him a magna about a girl with wolf ears and a tail who travels with a man to the north and the same shirt Rukia was looking at for Ichigo earlier that day. Karin says, "There are some nude parts in there, just to tell you." Ichigo smiles and looks at Rukia who is even more frustrated then before. "Here you go my son!" Isshin shouts full of energy giving him protection and a poster of his mother. "Thanks." Ichigo says under a muffled breath and frowns. "Here you go Ichigo." Rukia says handing him a card that has: Happy birthday Ichigo on it. Ichigo looks up at Rukia then opens it. It was a Chappy the bunny drawing and the girl Chappy is saying 'I love you.' To the boy Chappy with orange hair. On it the card says, "Count the Candles!" Ichigo blushes and whispers, "Count the candles." Rukia sighs and gets up retreating to the kitchen to pour a glass of sake for herself.

When in the kitchen Rukia starts to tremble as tears fall down her cheeks thinking,** how could have I been do stupid! Baka Rukia I shouldn't of gave that to him! He doesn't love me. He loves Orihime like I thought. I thought he would share the same feeling with me. I…I guess tonight is the night to make that forever trip to the Soul Society. **Rukia sighs, turns around to go pack up, and is stopping because of a muscular torso. "Rukia?" Ichigo asks concern hints in his voice. "Y…Yes?" Rukia asks and looks down for her tears to fall freely. "Do…do you really feel that way towards me?" Ichigo asks looking at the now trembling girl. Rukia nods sadly and continues to cry. "I do to…I mean I love you to." Ichigo says itching the back of his head. Rukia looks up in shock and discarded tears fall from her cheeks. Ichigo moves his lips closer to Rukia's and kisses them. It's a soft passionate kiss and it sent lighting bolts through there bodies. Rukia is the first one to break apart and sighs saying, "Count the Candles." Ichigo smirks and kisses her again pressing there bodies together. Why all this was going on Isshin secretly was video tapping them kissing with a smirk on his face. Isshin kept repeating, "Count the Candles."

* * *

**Ok today's my b-day! That's why I felt like writing another b-day story and sorry if you don't like second person I just felt like doing something strange! I know there are spelling errors I realized I was writing in French…after awhile. Well let me get out of your hairs with some positive responds from Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin! **

**(Ichigo): Old man could you have been less perverted!**

**(Isshin): Yes, but I thought it would be nice having some perversion!-says tears streaming down face-**

**(Rukia): I do have to agree with Ichigo Mr. Kurosaki, you could have tried to be less perverted for Yuzu and Karin.**

**(Yuzu and Karin say together): Yah dad!**

**(Isshin tears streaming down face): My third daughter and my two other ones! How could you?**

**(Koolgirlkat): Ok guys out besides Rukia and Ichigo!**

**(Everyone leaves besides Rukia and Ichigo)**

**(Rukia): I wonder what she wanted us to do.**

**(Ichigo): I found my present from the old man and some birth control!**

**(Rukia): You mean…we have to?**

**(Ichigo): -nods- Lets do it. (Ichigo jumps on Rukia and kisses her)**

* * *

**-Closes curtains-**

**Anyways thank you! Bye!**

**-koolgirlkat**


	7. Chapter 7: New Years Lessons

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile been busy! So let's get to the point!**

**Title: New Years Gift**

**Rated: M for lemon**

**Summary: Rukia doesn't know about New Years and Ichigo must teach her before anyone else does.**

* * *

"So Rukia know what you're going to get me for New Years?" Ichigo asked putting his arms around Rukia's and down to kiss her neck. "New…New Years?" Rukia asked shivers running down her spine. Ichigo smirked, "Looks like I have to teach you what New Years is." Ichigo said bighting her pulse point.

"Lesson one: always give someone a gift…" Ichigo said putting his hands under Rukia's shirt and found her braless. He began to massage them. "Lesson two: make sure the person who receives the gift." Ichigo said licking up and down her neck and flicked her nipples making Rukia arch her back and moan, "Ichigo…" They had been dating since Ichigo's birthday they had only done it a few times so that the soul society wouldn't think much of it. "Lesson three give the gift your all." Ichigo said taking his hands from her breasts and slipping them under the waistband of her skirt. He slid his long fingers under her panties and slid his fingers over the slit. Rukia moaned and Ichigo smirked saying "I haven't even gave it my all yet." Rukia still had her eyes closed and grabbed his hand putting it on her most sacred place. "I thought you said you were going to give me your all, not living up to your promises…Ichigo!" Rukia said smirking, she still had her eyes closed so she didn't see Ichigo put his thumb on her nub. She certainly did feel it though. "Is this good? I mean I'm not giving it my all." Ichigo said rubbing her nub up and down, side to side. "More!" Rukia hissed wetness making her light purple panties darken. "If you say so." Ichigo said getting in between Rukia's legs. He sat on his knees and slowly, oh so slowly pulled her lacy panties down. He put his head in between her legs and felt the warmth radiating from her core.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out and licked down the side of her inner thigh and kissed his way down the other thigh. He kissed Rukia's slit and then licked up and down it. "Ichigo…." Rukia moaned and bucked into his mouth. Ichigo licked her nub making Rukia moan again. He then stuck his tongue into her hot core and she bucked into his face moaning, "Ichigo…" "Lesson four: watch the fireworks." Ichigo said and brought his hands up to Rukia's breast and massaged them and continued to lick her. Rukia was about to cum and she screamed, "Ichigo!" Rukia threw her head back and Ichigo lapped all the juices. "I… (Pant) like…the…fireworks the best." Rukia said panting still having her eyes closed. "You're going to like this better."

Ichigo pulled Rukia's skirt up almost showing her sacred part. He unzipped his pants and put Rukia on his lap. He slipped into her and moaned at the tightness. Rukia almost stood up bringing him halfway out of her and Rukia slammed back down. "Rukia…" "Ichigo…" They moaned together as Rukia began to ride him. Ichigo met Rukia's pace hitting her g-spot every time.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

They yelled in ecstasy as they filled each other and Rukia fell on Ichigo's chest. "Mmm…nice lesson." Rukia said tracing the clothed mussels. "Rukia! Ichigo! Are you ok…." Isshin yelled walking into the room and saw Rukia's skirt bunched up and Ichigo's hands on Rukia's waist. "Thank you so much! My third daughter has made my idiot son a man!" Isshin yelled tears streaming down his face. "Get out of here you old goat!" Ichigo said standing up with Rukia still in him and went to punch Isshin. Ichigo knocked him through the wall on the other side of the hallway. Yuzu and Karin came up the stairs to see what the loud bang was. They came up to see Isshin's face in the wall and Rukia's legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist and what looked like water dropping from Rukia. Karin became red and Yuzu just looked at them confused. "Why is Rukia on Ichigo and why is there water coming off her legs?" Yuzu asked putting her finger to her lip. "Ichigo! I know you do, do that but really in the hallway?!" Karin yelled blushing and pushing them into the room and slammed the door.

The way Karin had pushed them made it look like they were doing it for awhile. "Ready for round two?" Rukia asked getting up to lock the door. She took off her shirt then slipped off her skirt. Rukia crawled over to Ichigo in the most sexual way. She whipped her hair back and gave him a sexy smirk. She crawled on top of Ichigo and gave him a hard kiss and unbuttoned his shirt and openly mouthed kissed his neck making him moan. Ichigo had become hard as soon as she started to remove her shirt and now she was on top of him. She began to kiss down his chest and then reached his waistband of is pants. "Hmm someone is definitely in pain." Rukia said massaging the bump in Ichigo's light blue jeans. "Rukia…" Ichigo moaned as Rukia was massaging his hard as well as unzipping his pants.

Rukia got rid of Ichigo's very offending clothes quickly. She kissed down his shoulders to his stomach to the pubic hair. She licked the tip of his bulging cock causing him to moan. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's ball sack and began to squeeze them. She took him in her mouth fully and began to suck. "Rukia…" Ichigo said grabbing her hair but not so hard but hard enough to tell her he enjoyed it. Rukia continued what she was doing and Ichigo said, "Rukia I'm going to cum!" Rukia heard this and stopped to not let Ichigo release. Ichigo looked confused then saw himself slip into her. Ichigo quickly flipped Rukia on to her back and Ichigo was on top. He began to pump in and out of her. Rukia met Ichigo's thrust wrapping her legs around his waist. She yelled, "Faster! Harder!" and Ichigo was happy to help her. Ichigo picked up the pace and hit Rukia's g-spot every thrust. He soon felt Rukia's walls clamp around him and heard her yell, "Ichigo!" After two more thrusts he came to yelling, "Rukia!"

After calming down they laid on Ichigo's bed. "Ichigo I think that was too many times today…" Rukia said stroking Ichigo's chest. "Naw.. I think we're fine the only people we have to watch out for are my family." Ichigo said holding Rukia close. "I think I got New Years down. Sleep with everyone you want to give a gift to." Rukia said smirking. Ichigo frowned and got on top of Rukia putting her arms above her head. "Don't even think about doing that with anyone else." Ichigo said growling. "I was just kidding around Ichigo." Rukia said wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist. They began to kiss again.

Yeah…best..New Years ever!

* * *

**What you think?! Oh my god this is my first time writing something on my new windows 8 laptop! Hope you like I was downstairs when I wrote this so lemon does suck. But I hope you liked it I am looking for more ideas and I will take flames! After all where there are flames you're going to get burned all that matters is you keep trying to get better.**

**-koolgirlkat **


	8. Chapter 8: Tests, Tests, and More Tests

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

* * *

Tests,Tests,and More Tests prologue

Rated: T for Teen

Characters: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Tatsuki, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Keigo, Yuzu, Karin, Kon, Isshin, and Mizurio.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Orihime smiled and waved at Rukia and Ichigo as they approached her. "Hey Hime-Chan!" Rukia said smilng and waving. "Hey." Ichigo simply grunted. "I can't wait to get the test over with! What about you, Rukia-Chan?" Orihime asked the petite shinigami who stood next to her. "Me to I guess I'm just used to them though." Rukia said frowning at the last part remembering she was way older than Ichigo. Ichigo noticed and walked closer to Rukia so that their hands bumped together. **God why do I have to not age and be in this petite form all the time if I was more rounded like Hime-San,** Rukia thought then nodded to whatever Orihime was saying. This was gonna be a long testing week.

* * *

**So what do you think of my prologue? Remember this is just the beginning of it (Flash backs to other stories may occur- I'll tell.)  
**


End file.
